Ela Não É Como As Outras Garotas
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Ele mal a notava, por mais que ela tanto se esforçasse para isso. O que ele tinha que ver era que ela não era como as outras garotas, mesmo que quando ele se desse conta disso, talvez restasse pouco tempo para ficarem juntos. Song HL.


**Ela Não É Como As Outras Garotas**

**Sinopse: **Ele mal a notava, por mais que ela tanto se esforçasse para isso. O que ele tinha que ver era que ela não era como as outras garotas, e que seu modo tão diferente era apaixonante. Porém, quando ele se desse conta do quanto ela era importante, talvez restasse pouco tempo para ficarem juntos. Song H/L.

**N.A: **Oi! Resolvi escrever uma songfic H/L também, já que tenho songfics dos meus outros dois shippers do coração: uma D/G e duas R/Hr. Essa é uma songfic da música _Not Like The Other Girls _do The Rasmus, pertencente ao álbum Dead Letters. Quem puder ler ouvindo P. E depois vamos lá, mandem reviews! Apóiem o H/L no Brasil!

**Importante: **As falas estão em aspas por causa da porcaria do fanfiction que não está aceitando travessão nem traço no começo da frase. Pensamentos em itálico, ok?

Nada era tão simples como deveria. O mundo sempre foi um lugar complicado, e o sangue que escorria em suas mãos era apenas uma prova disso. A prova de que tudo é muito mais difícil do que parece e o amor podia terminar da maneira mais atormentadora e assustadora.

A prova de que entregar-se a um sentimento tão profundo não era um engano, nem tolice, nem necessidade, era apenas um risco muito bom de se correr. Risco que o faria sofrer nos dias decorrentes, nos anos que se sobreporiam aos outros, até a morte chegar e levá-lo também.

A vida traiçoeira fazia Harry cair dentro de seu abismo negro mais uma vez. E dessa vez não sabia se teria retorno de lá, onde estava cegado pelo ódio e pela sede de vingança. Um lugar de onde pretendia sair e derrubar todos que o fizeram cair lá dentro. Agora tinha um motivo a mais para vencer aquela batalha.

No more blame I am destined to keep you sane 

_(Sem mais culpa, eu fui destinado para mantê-la sã)_

_Gotta rescue the flame_

_(Tenho que resgatar a chama)_

_Gotta rescue the flame in your heart_

_(Tenho que resgatar a chama em seu coração)_

A vida de Harry se tornava cada vez mais complexa. As missões de Auror eram cada vez mais difíceis para ele. Voldemort tinha sempre novas alianças, poderosas e perigosas. A Ordem da Fênix havia se afiliado ao Ministério e lado a lado dos Aurores eles ajudavam nos complicados planos de vitória.

Como já era previsível, o trio dentre todos os detentores do mal que se destacava era Harry, Rony e Hermione. Todo aquele caos ao seu redor o fazia se esquecer completamente de sua vida pessoal. Sabia que seus amigos também passavam por esse dilema, assim como todos que realmente se empenhavam naquela causa, de vencer Voldemort. Rony e Hermione tinham seus planos de se casarem, terem seus filhos, uma família era tudo com que sonhavam. Mas ainda não podiam realizar isso. Não enquanto tinham que lutar contra Voldemort. Assim como Harry, que ao menos havia encontrado a pessoa com quem gostaria de passar todos seus dias. Por mais que ela estivesse ao seu lado.

O bruxo pensava em todas estas questões sentado em sua mesa, completamente desviado do mundo a seu redor. Encarava o teto cinza como se visse seus inimigos ali, todos que lhe impediam da vida seguir seu curso natural. Pessoas que realmente, não o deixaram ser feliz desde o berço. Tinha as pernas sobre a mesa de seu escritório, no qual organizava suas idéias de sua conturbada vida, e estava quase deitado pelo jeito que estava na cadeira.

"Com licença, senhor Potter?" - uma voz feminina o trouxe de volta para a Terra.

_Uma representante da Ordem da Fênix_._ Aliás, minha representante_._ Como se já não tivesse muito com o que me preocupar_. Pensou emburrado, observando aquela loura se aproximar. Ela tropeçou desajeitada antes de se sentar na cadeira do outro lado da mesa retangular. Os grandes olhos azuis sorriam para ele. Os olhos de quem estava _muito alegre_ para tudo aquilo que conseguiram até o momento.

"Lovegood, tudo bem?" - ele perguntou despreocupado - Parece... animada?

"À medida do possível." - ela respondeu - "Talvez sejam as boas notícias. Três Comensais da Morte, muito importantes, foram pegos. O plano que tracejei para o Casal Eficaz executar, deu certo." - _Casal Eficaz_ era como os Aurores e todos ali envolvidos se referiam a Rony e Hermione.

"Mais três?" - perguntou Harry - "Pode ser bom, mas o que são três perto de todos os que ainda estão soltos?"

Ele era egoísta demais para ver o quanto os olhos de Luna brilharam. De alegres, pareciam tristes e decepcionados.

"Bom..." - ela tentou retomar as palavras, um tanto abalada com o já constante descaso de Harry para com tudo o que ela fazia - "Você nem me deixou contar tudo. Esses Comensais são Lúcio Malfoy..."

"Então o maldito fugitivo está de volta atrás das grades?"

"Sim." - respondeu Luna - Está junto de Danna Eldsen e Carl Lohan. Cérebros dos Comensais...

"Você fez um bom trabalho." - Harry disse olhando para o lado - "Continue assim. Pode ir agora."

"Harry, eu ainda não..."

"Com licença, gostaria de ficar um pouco só." - ele disse a interrompendo.

"Você não me escuta." - Luna protestou - "Parece que sou uma pedra no seu sapato. Sabe, ia te contar coisas e planos muito importantes para derrotar Voldemort, mas prefiro contar a Hermione, que me escuta profissionalmente. Você sempre acha que é centro dos fatos, a vítima mor, o sofredor que carrega o fardo mais pesado. Inocência de quem não sabe de nada. Eu sofri muito nessa minha vida, e muitos tiveram suas famílias destroçadas por Voldemort, eu perdi a única pessoa que ainda me restava, meu pai, pelas mãos deles, e saiba, sou mais sozinha no mundo que você. E não choro por isso, nem fico irritada ou impaciente. Eu procuro rir, nem que seja para não chorar."

A jovem tomou fôlego e abaixou a cabeça, levantando da cadeira. Ergueu os olhos em direção a Harry e viu o quão impressionado ele estava.

"Então, por favor, não se ofenda. Isso é o que estou vendo de você e acho que ninguém além de mim diria esse tipo de coisa a você. Porque acho que me importo com você, mais do que gostaria." - ela disse indo em direção da porta - "Alguma objeção?"

Perguntou ao silêncio, pois Harry não teria como contestar tantas verdades atiradas em seu rosto.

"Estarei partindo e não estou por aqui para você, pelo menos por hoje. Estou fazendo isso por todas as vezes que você não foi capaz de me ouvir. E eu não fui capaz de falar..." - disse fechando a porta.

"Luna..." - resmungou Harry.

Talvez fosse realmente a primeira vez que Harry tivesse ouvido _tudo_ o que precisava. Dumbledore já havia dito muitas verdades a ele, assim como algumas outras pessoas. Entretanto, a única pessoa que realmente havia causado uma turbulência dentro de seu coração havia sido Luna. De repente não conseguia tirar a voz daquela garota de sua mente, uma voz que começou a achar muito bela. Porém, muito perturbadora por vir junto daquelas palavras que faziam Harry ver quanto estava sendo egoísta.

Durante os dias seguintes não conseguia pensar em nada além de Luna, de todas as palavras que ela o disse. De algum modo ela salvara o coração dele de uma escuridão que o tomava aos poucos, e Harry sentia uma gratidão por isso que o fazia ter vergonha e não conseguir olhar nos olhos de Luna, quando ela vinha mais séria do que nunca fora, trazer relatórios da Ordem.

"Você não consegue mais olhar para mim?" - ela perguntou já vários dias após tudo o que havia dito a Harry - "Olha, eu não queria ter te magoado..."

"Você não me magoou." - ele disse levantando a cabeça e olhando para ela, seus olhos verde-vivos brilhavam um pouco marejados por lágrimas - "Apenas me fez ver que era tão errado, e egoísta..."

"Que é isso." - ela disse envergonhada - "Aquele dia eu não estava muito bem. Acho que sobrou para você."

"Sobrou algo bom para mim. O que importa é que você me fez ver." - ele disse sorrindo para ela, ainda com olhar magoado - "Acho que só devo lhe pedir desculpas. Você pode me desculpar?"

"Claro." - ela respondeu - "Agora tenho que ir, Harry. Estão acontecendo coisas muito sérias, acho melhor se preparar, a hora de enfrentar Voldemort está chegando." -Luna achava uma idiotice ter medo de dizer um nome - "Tenho assuntos muito importantes a tratar com outros membros da Ordem."

E após isso mais dias passaram e Harry via que Luna cada vez mais o evitava. Será que ela estava sentindo algo por ele? Esse pensamento trouxe frases ditas por Luna, para sua mente...

"Eu consegui fazer com que alguns Aurores quebrassem a barreira dos Comensais, isso não é bom?"

"Mais um plano meu deu certo, uma família de Trouxas foi salva a tempo das garras de Draco Malfoy, Crable, Goyle e sua equipe de Comensais. Pena que o Malfoy fugiu... Mas fora isso, tudo deu certo!"

Sempre tão animada e vibrante, sempre esperançosa e passando energia positiva. Sempre fazendo tudo para que Harry ficasse contente com o trabalho dela. E ele a considerava uma chata lunática, que não parava de contar planos muito bons para ele, dos quais nem fazia o favor de prestar atenção.

Percebeu que agira de forma muito errada com ela. Queria se jogar de uma ponte se ela não o desculpasse de verdade, algo que não havia feito. Tanta preocupação acabara fazendo com que ele se apaixonasse por ela. Na verdade ele já era apaixonado por ela há certo tempo, porém, aquele havia sido o momento no qual notara que era frio e a tratava indelicadamente por medo. Medo de se apaixonar em um momento tão complicado de sua vida.

_No more blood, I will be there for you my love_

_(Sem mais sangue, eu estarei com você, meu amor)_

_I will stand by your side_

_(Eu ficarei ao seu lado)_

_The world has forsaken my girl_

_(O mundo abandonou minha garota)_

O prédio dos Aurores era muito antigo e ficava em um lugar que tinha um jardim com bastante verde, flores belíssimas, de rosas a tulipas, e árvores fortes. Harry resolvera dar um passeio por lá, usava uma jaqueta bem grossa naquele dia gelado e cinzento de inverno. Em certo ponto havia um balanço preso a um galho de árvore, no qual Luna estava sentada, um pássaro marrom muito belo encontrava-se no dedo indicador da garota. Ela estava tão compenetrada no pássaro que nem ao menos notara a aproximação de Harry.

"Você gosta de mim, não é?" - Luna dizia passando o dedo da outra mão no bico do pássaro - "Pelo menos você me escuta, não foge de mim, né, lindinho?"

Essa era uma boa oportunidade para Harry conversar com ela, já que era Luna quem na verdade estava fugindo dele nos últimos dias, tanto que quem estava passando informações para ele agora era outra pessoa. Luna havia mudado para um cargo que ele desconhecia.

"Luna?" - Harry perguntou se aproximando dela.

"Oh, olá." - ela disse não evitando um olhar de espanto para ele - "O que faz por aqui? Pensei que você não saísse mais daquela sua salinha."

"Se não saísse de lá, ia acabar mofando junto com os arquivos." - ele respondeu - "As coisas não podem continuar como estão."

O passarinho de Luna voou da mão dela com a aproximação de Harry. Ela olhou desanimada o pássaro indo em direção ao céu, sendo relançada de volta ao mundo quando Harry tocou nas mãos dela.

"Por favor, levante-se." - ele disse - "Quero que você olhe nos meus olhos, diga que está realmente me desculpando por tudo o que fiz."

Luna olhou para baixo, era difícil para ela, ele percebia isso. Já havia sido muito estúpido, orgulhoso com ela, mas agora o orgulho batia em Luna, já que era tão difícil para ela levantar o rosto e ver os olhos verdes a encarando com tanta confiança.

"-Eu não consigo. Porque... eu..."

"Você estava apaixonada por mim?" - perguntou Harry.

"Eu sempre te admirei muito." - ela respondeu - "Quando comecei a trabalhar com você, era um Auror tão eficaz que fui me apaixonando... Eu te perdôo, mas se for para sofrer por um amor não correspondido..."

"Quem disse essas coisas a você? Você não deverá sofrer. Você já sofreu demais." - perguntou Harry, segurando o queixo da garota e virando para cima.

Aproximou seus lábios rapidamente aos dela, lhe dando um beijo confortável e lento. Ele sentia-se muito bem junto dela, parecia voar para outras dimensões quando beijava aquela garota, havia algo de incrível nela. Era diferente de todas as outras, à partir daquele momento ele percebeu que ela era a garota que gostaria de beijar pelo resto de sua vida. Ela aceitou o beijo e o segurou pelo pescoço, ele a segurou pela cintura. Em seguida os dois se separaram.

"Acho que acabei me apaixonando por você." - ele disse sorrindo para ela - "Você não saiu da minha cabeça por dias por causa de tudo o que me disse naquela tarde. Foi bom para mim, e para você."

"Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida." - ela disse pulando no pescoço de Harry e o beijando na bochecha - "Pena que não tenhamos tanto tempo para nós dois."

"Volte a trabalhar comigo." - disse Harry - "Juntos poderemos fazer grandes planos e ir quebrando cada base sustentada por Voldemort."

"Está bem, volto e com orgulho agora." - ela disse animada - "Mas só aceito com uma condição..."

E como se Harry lesse a mente dela já lhe mostrou que a condição seria respeitada.

"Você quer namorar comigo?" - perguntou.

"Na mosca." - ela respondeu o abraçando novamente, ajeitando a cabeça no peito de Harry, que acariciava o rosto dela.

"Gosto muito de você." - ele disse antes de abaixar a cabeça, ela levantar, e darem outro beijo apaixonado.

Assim passaram-se os dias. Harry e Luna faziam ótimos planos. Ele ia para as missões e Luna o esperava com seu coração na mão. Ele sempre voltava como o vencedor que era, tendo um sorriso no rosto, mostrando que agora era mais capaz do que nunca de compreender as outras pessoas. Luna dizia que isso era um orgulho muito grande para ela, e ele dizia que ela quem era o orgulho dele.

Até o dia que tudo iria se estremecer, e Harry veria que sempre que uma felicidade entrava em sua vida, ela seria levada de si.

"Essa é uma chance única!" - dizia Rony batendo na mesa dele.

"Ainda acho impensado e arriscado." - dizia Hermione.

"E sem planejamento." - Luna dizia aflita - "Vocês não podem ir, precisam saber o que vão fazer."

"Saber o que fazer?" - perguntou Rony - "É só chegar lá e arrasar com poucos Comensais malditos."

"Não é tudo tão simples assim." - Hermione dizia novamente.

"Mas Zabini disse que o Voldemort está praticamente sem proteção nenhuma." - disse Rony - "E todos sabem que nosso agente duplo é fonte segura."

"Ele disse o quê?" - perguntou Luna.

"Que os Comensais da Morte foram mandados para uma grande missão por Voldemort, e que ele está sozinho." - disse Rony - "E que ele está esperando por Harry."

"E isso tudo não é muito estranho?" - perguntou Hermione - "Que missão será essa dos Comensais? E _como_ Voldemort sabe que Harry irá até ele?"

"Ele sempre sabe." - disse Harry.

"E devemos confiar em Blaise Zabini, por quê?" - disse Luna recobrando o assunto anterior.

"Só por que ele namorava com a Gina? Isso não diferencia em nada." - Hermione disse impaciente.

"Acho que devemos ir de qualquer maneira." - disse Harry - "Chegar a Voldemort sem ter que enfrentar muitos Comensais é o jeito."

"Harry, você é burro ou o quê?" - Hermione perguntou irritada - "Sabe o que fazer com Voldemort? Por acaso sabe?"

"Não, mas poderemos acabar com ele, tenha certeza." - ele disse emburrado.

"Se forem estão mais do que sem o consentimento da Ordem da Fênix." - disse Luna - "E acho que até do Ministério da Magia."

"Eles nunca tiveram nada a ver com minha decisão." - disse Harry - "Se quiser ir conosco Hermione, vá. Mas se for covarde, fique aqui."

"Eu vou, não conseguiria deixar vocês irem assim." - ela disse em tom de contradição - "Mas saiba que isso não me traz bons pressentimentos."

"Não adianta falar com vocês." - Luna disse abaixando a cabeça.

Harry levantou da sua cadeira e caminhou até ela. Via que evitava olhar nos olhos dele. Sempre fazia isso quando estava com ressentimento.

"Você me deixa angustiada..." - disse triste - "Gosto muito de você, não quero que você vá. Se você perder para Voldemort, tudo estará perdido de vez."

"Não vou perder para Voldemort." - ele respondeu - "Estou fazendo isso por nós. Não se esqueça disso."

"Harry..." - ela resmungou abraçando ele com força e apoiando a cabeça no tórax dele. Harry jamais a vira tão triste e não sabia o que fazer.

"Você já me viu não retornar de uma missão?" - ele perguntou de maneira doce.

"Felizmente nunca." - ela respondeu o abraçando com força.

Ela o beijou em seguida com tanta intensidade, como se fosse pela última vez. Ele se envolveu no beijo, o primeiro beijo em Luna que tinha um tom de tristeza. Certo tom que ele raramente via nela.

"Hum-hum!" - Rony secou a garganta - "Temos que ser rápidos então."

"Nem acredito que estamos fazendo isso." - resmungou Hermione.

"Bom, Luna, se você está angustiada, se tem medo que eu não volte, você sabe por que eu voltarei?"- ela fez que não com a cabeça - "Por algo que não te disse ainda, e que é muito importante para nós. Eu te amo."

Luna deu um sorriso imenso. Não sabia se Harry a amava de verdade, tinha medo de dizê-lo que o amava, e ele dizer que apenas _gostava_ dela. Agora isso era uma tolice, pois sabia que ele também a amava, e isso era muito importante para ela.

"Eu também amo você." - ela disse segurando as mãos dele e o olhando de baixo, do canto dos olhos, pois ele era um pouco mais alto que ela - "Desejo boa sorte, e que o destino decida o melhor para nós."

"Obrigado." - ele agradeceu - "E que o melhor para nós seja ficarmos juntos."

I should have seen it would be this way 

_(Eu deveria ter visto que seria desse jeito)_

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

_(Eu deveria saber desde o começo o que ela faria)_

_When you have loved and you've lost someone_

_(Quando você tiver amado e perdido alguém)_

_You know what it feels like to lose_

_(Você sabe o que é sentir a perda)_

Harry estava na grande mansão de Voldemort. Realmente, tudo estava tão fácil para ele, que desconfiava que fosse acontecer algo impactante. Talvez Luna estivesse correta em não querer que ele fosse. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia um grande aperto em seu coração, que dizia que não deveria ter deixado-a sozinha.

O lugar tinha uma aparência escura e peculiar. Encontrava-se em um local bem escondido da Inglaterra bruxa, o qual Blaize havia mostrado para eles há um tempo atrás, quando havia sido feita a descoberta. Era um lugar repleto de Comensais da Morte, super-protegido, que naquele dia escuro estranhamente estava vazio.

"Você já parou para pensar que nós estamos aqui, e todos os Comensais da Morte estão lá fora?" - perguntou Hermione - "Talvez esteja acontecendo algo terrível."

"Voldemort está aqui, isso que importa." - respondeu Harry -" Podemos derrubar toda aquela raça de Comensais lá fora, apenas derrubando o alicerce."

"Não estou tão seguro." - disse Rony.

Era bem verdade. Era tudo inseguro demais. Isso deixava Harry gritando por dentro.

Estavam muito longe agora. Aquela mansão devia ser de propriedade de um bruxo bem rico, Comensal da Morte, e ter sido doada para a causa de Voldemort. Era envolta por uma floresta, pintada de um cinza gelo nas paredes de fora, e por dentro era de paredes de pedra. Um lugar tão grande que com algumas torres se tornaria um perfeito castelo. Caminhavam por um dos corredores escuros e assombrosos, os primeiros da casa, que lembravam os das masmorras de Hogwarts.

Não sabiam por onde seguir, quando de repente, no fim do corredor, surgira uma figura escura. Era Blaise, todo de preto.

"Finalmente chegaram." - ele disse - "Vou mostrá-los por onde devem seguir."

"Mostrar-nos?" - perguntou Harry.

_"E devemos confiar em Blaise Zabini, por quê?"_, ouvia a voz de Luna em sua mente.

"Sim, vamos nessa?" - ele perguntou - "Sejam muito discretos, pois se eu for descoberto, estarei morto."

"Certo." - Harry disse levemente desconfiado.

Os três seguiram com Blaise, que dobrou alguns corredores até chegar a um ponto que deveriam descer. Segundo ele, Voldemort se escondia nas masmorras. O lugar era bem escuro, iluminado por poucas tochas, e Harry sentia um frio na espinha por isso. Quando pareciam estar em um lugar bastante largo, um salão, todas as tochas ao redor se apagaram.

"O que está acontecendo?" - perguntou Hermione - "Zabini?"

"Eles estão entregues." - ouviu a voz de Blaise - "Agora vai ser tudo fácil."

Muitas tochas se acenderam. Harry viu a ele mesmo, Hermione e Rony presos. Uma grade os separava de outra parte do salão em que Voldemort estava sentado em uma grande poltrona, ao lado dele Blaise estava em pé, com um sorriso sarcástico. Atrás dos dois uma cortina vermelha parecia tapar algo.

"Maldição!" - gritou Harry colocando a mão nas grades - "Eu não devia ter confiado em você, Zabini!"

"Não mesmo." - ele respondeu.

_"E devemos confiar em Blaise Zabini, por quê?", _Luna dizia mais e mais repetidas vezes em sua mente.

"Então você era um agente duplo e..." - começou Hermione mas foi interrompida por ele próprio.

"Sim, era um agente duplo, isso você sabia. Só não sabia que era um agente duplo do lado dos Comensais da Morte, que roubava informações úteis de vocês, otários." - ele tinha um sorriso tão sarcástico que a vontade dos três era cortá-lo em pedacinhos.

"Seu filho..." - começou Rony, sendo interrompido por Voldemort.

"Graças ao trabalho dele, a sede dos Aurores já foi invadida de um modo tão perfeito, que suspeito que a esta hora não reste um Auror vivo. Ainda mais sem os três melhores deles lá. Mas isso não é nada, Potter. O melhor está por vir."

A grande cortina por trás de Voldemort se abriu. Lá estavam dois Comensais, grandes como armários, encapuzados, segurando Luna pelos braços. Ela olhava para Harry com um olhar piedoso e culpado. Ele lia em sua mente: "Desculpe, não queria estar lhe causando mais dor".

A raiva dentro de si já era tamanha, que se fosse dez vezes mais forte, a grade que o separava deles já estaria quebrada. Lembrou-se da varinha, ela estava em seu bolso, mas só ao pensar em pegá-la, Voldemort proferiu um feitiço que fez com que a varinha dos três voassem até sua mão.

"Acha que daria essa facilidade a você?" - perguntou Voldemort - "Primeiro vai perder uma garota que ama, depois seus amigos, depois vai perder a própria vida."

"_Estupefaça!_" - ouviram uma voz feminina gritar, um dos homens que segurava Luna caiu ao chão, logo o feitiço foi proferido ao outro.

Luna saiu correndo em direção da pessoa que proferiu o feitiço, que logo Harry viu ser Gina.

"Vim aqui salvar meus amigos!" - Gina disse brava - "Consegui escapar do ataque, vim direto para cá pois desconfiei da emboscada."

"Ora, ora, mais uma Weasley para minha diversão?" - perguntou Voldemort sarcasticamente.

"_Alorromora!_" - ela disse apontando para a grade que prendia os três, e tão obviamente, ela se abriu, começando a subir para o teto e desaparecendo do salão.

"Blaise, você vai se ver comigo." - Rony disse sendo o primeiro a sair, mas viu que o bruxo já havia fugido de lá. Eram apenas eles e Voldemort.

"Vocês estão todos mortos em minhas mãos." - disse Voldemort.

"Recupere nossas varinhas!" - disse Harry.

"_Accio Varinhas!_"- ela disse fazendo com que as varinhas voassem das mãos de Voldemort para as suas.

"Weasley imunda!" - ele disse apontando a varinha para ela.

A garota pareceu fraca, caindo ao chão. Mas todos os outros bruxos conseguiram pegar suas varinhas.

"Fujam!" - disse Harry - "Eu acabo com ele sozinho."

"Nós nunca faríamos isso!" - disse Hermione.

"Azar o de vocês." - disse Voldemort apontando a varinha para Harry, fazendo-o voar até a parede do outro lado do salão. Lá surgiram duas algemas que o prenderam na parede, nos pés e nas mãos.

"Harry!" - Luna disse começando a correr em direção a ele, mas tropeçando quando estava chegando perto.

"Vou acabar com ele primeiro!" - disse Voldemort - "Depois com vocês, é o mais fácil. - olhou profundamente nos olhos de Rony."

"Façam algo para o impedir..." - Gina disse fraca, do chão.

Voldemort se levantou. Ninguém além de Harry sentia coragem de levantar a mão contra ele. A capa negra que ele usava e seus olhos vermelhos no rosto de caveira, era de aterrorizar qualquer um. Para impedir todos que estavam ali de atrapalhá-lo, ele girou a varinha com uma luz azulada, fazendo com que todos se sentissem fracos e fossem ao chão, assim como Gina, e Luna que havia tropeçado. Harry via que eles estavam bem enfraquecidos.

"Adeus, Potter!" - Voldemort disse apontando a varinha para ele e dizendo aquela velha e aterrorizante maldição - "_Avada Kevadra!_"

"Não!" - Luna disse desesperada. - "Ele tem que salvar a todos!"

Parecia ter retirado uma força interior e levantou, atirando-se em frente a Harry, antes que a magia pudesse atingi-lo.

_She's fading away, away from this world_

_(Ela está indo embora, embora deste mundo)_

_Drifting like a feather_

_(Derivando como uma pena)_

_She's not like the other girls_

_(Ela não é como as outras garotas)_

_She lives in the clouds, she talks to the birds_

_(Ela vive nas nuvens, conversa com os pássaros)_

_Hopeless little one_

_(Um pouco desanimada)_

_She's not like the other girls I know_

_(Ela não é como as outras garotas, eu sei)_

A luz verde atingiu a garota. Ele pôde ver uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos arregalados, antes dela cair com força ao chão. Ela ainda parecia encarar Harry, por mais que não estivesse viva, tinha um sorriso no rosto, como se protegê-lo tivesse sido a melhor coisa que tivesse feito. Aquela cena fez Harry se sentir fraco e imprestável. Contudo, não se deixaria entregar a esse sentimento deprimente, já que havia ganhado a chance de continuar vivendo, por mais doloroso que isso fosse, iria vencer!

As algemas que o prendiam pareciam ter enfraquecido após todo impacto de Luna e o feitiço, de modo que Harry conseguiu se livrar delas e se ajoelhou perante Luna. A segurou pela cabeça, que estava suja com sangue pelo impacto que ela tinha tido com o chão.

Nada era tão simples como deveria. O mundo sempre foi um lugar complicado, e o sangue que escorria em suas mãos era apenas uma prova disso. A prova de que tudo é muito mais difícil do que parece e o amor podia terminar da maneira mais atormentadora e assustadora.

"MALDITO!" - ele gritou tirando todo o ódio do fundo de seu âmago - "Você... matou... a pessoa... mais especial..."

"Não tenho culpa se ela foi uma tola e se atirou em sua frente." - Voldemort debochou, deixando Harry apenas com mais raiva.

"Você vai morrer agora!" - ele disse apontando a varinha para Voldemort, uma luz azulada saia de dentro dela.

A varinha de Voldemort reagiu ao ataque de mesma forma. Uma luz combatia a outra, Harry se sentia fraco e a luz da varinha de Voldemort avançava contra ele. Até o momento em que se sentiu sem força alguma e acabou sendo lançado ao chão novamente, ficando inconsciente.

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life_

_(Sem mais vergonha, ela sentiu muita dor em sua vida)_

_In her mind she's repeating the words_

_(Em sua mente ela está repetindo as palavras)_

_All the love you put out will return to you_

_(Todo amor que você deu, receberá em retorno)_

Uma luz branca tomava conta de tudo. O sol brilhava muito bonito no céu. Estava deitado na grama de um lugar que conhecia muito bem, onde rosas brancas deixavam um aroma perfumado, e abaixo de uma árvore uma garota balançava, tão brilhante quanto todo o resto. Ao redor dela pássaros cantarolavam. Ela sorria solenemente. Harry se levantou e viu que Luna estava melhor do que imaginava.

"Você está aqui comigo." - ela disse com os olhos marejados - "É muito bom falar com você antes que seja tarde demais."

"Luna..." - ele disse não contendo lágrimas - "Só pode ser um sonho."

"Talvez seja." - ela respondeu - "Um sonho para lhe alertar que você pode vencer."

"Desculpe por não ter feito nada. Não queria ter te perdido."

"Você não tem culpa." - ela disse sorrindo.

Harry achava estranho vê-la sorrindo, mesmo tendo sofrido tanto em sua vida, mesmo tendo sido morta daquela forma, ela mantinha um contentamento. Ele achava tudo estranho demais, ela parecia ter sentimentos tão reais para um sonho. Uma dúvida entre real e irreal pairava em sua mente.

"Estou muito contente. Vivi uma vida dolorosa, mas no sofrimento se aprende muito. Seu amor iluminou muito minha vida, justamente em um momento em que ela estava negra e opaca. Muito obrigada." - ela disse - "Como agradecimento, vou lhe ajudar. Venha, me abrace."

Ela se levantou e abriu os braços. Harry estranhamente não se sentia real. Era como se fosse mais leve. Era como se pudesse passar através dela e não a sentisse com tanto realismo e impacto quanto no mundo real. Os dois se abraçaram com a maior ternura possível, fazendo Harry sentir como se estivesse ficando mais forte. Ele chorava como uma criança, era tudo uma sensação muito estranha para ele, mesmo que fosse um sonho.

Os dois se separaram do abraço.

"Eu estou lhe dando quase toda a minha força para que você o derrote." - ela disse - "Não é certo que mate, mas se ele não for parado, já atingiu um poder que jamais poderia atingir, e você é o destinado para derrotá-lo. Vamos, volte para o mundo real!"

Seguidamente sentiu como se estivesse realmente sendo sugado de volta ao mundo real. Via Luna e toda aquela realidade brilhante se distanciar, quando tudo se tornou um borrão. Tudo havia sido um sonho? Ou não?

_I should have seen it would be this way_

_(Eu deveria ter visto que seria desse jeito)_

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

_(Eu deveria saber desde começo o que ela faria)_

_When you have loved and you've lost someone_

_(Quando você tiver amado e perdido alguém)_

_You know what it feels like to lose_

_(Você sabe o que é sentir a perda)_

Abriu os olhos e se via ao chão. Voldemort o encarava de olhos arregalados.

"Achava que havia me vencido?" - perguntou Harry levantando - "Eu sou destinado a te vencer, tenho que o parar antes que seja tarde."

"Ora..." - Voldemort parecia assustado, Harry via que ele achava por um instante ter sido o vencedor do duelo.

"_Avada Kevadra!_" - Harry disse levantando a varinha contra Voldemort, que levantou a sua também e se protegeu com um lacre invisível.

Entretanto, Harry parecia realmente ter adquirido aquela força sobrenatural que Luna havia lhe transmitido. Não sabia se era apenas a forte crença no poder de Luna, ou se havia o ganhado realmente, mas o poder de sua magia estava mais forte, e o lacre de Voldemort era quebrado aos poucos. O bruxo das trevas parecia muito amedrontado, Harry nunca havia o visto assim a tal ponto anteriormente.

E pela crença de Harry, e a descrença de Voldemort, o lacre invisível já não existia mais, e Voldemort também. A luz verde fez com que apenas seu corpo permanecesse ao chão. A alma escura do bruxo já não estava mais lá. Ou estava, Harry não sabia. Porém, o poder trevoso do bruxo já não estava mais lá. Voldemort havia partido. Por mais alto que o preço tivesse sido. Por mais dolorosa que tenha sido a partida de Luna.

O bruxo caíra sobre seus joelhos. Sentia os braços de Hermione, Rony e Gina o envolverem. E a força de seus amigos fizera com que tudo doesse menos profundamente em sua vida.

Aquele dia seria marcado na história do mundo bruxo como o dia do fim do império de Voldemort. Harry seria guardado na história bruxa como maior herói de todos os tempos. O preço para isso era bastante alto. Ele sabia mais do que nunca como era a dor de perder as pessoas que mais amava. Já havia perdido muitas delas.

Agora isso já não mais aconteceria.

_She's fading away, away from this world_

_(Ela está indo embora, embora deste mundo)_

_Drifting like a feather_

_(Derivando como uma pena)_

_She's not like the other girls_

_(Ela não é como as outras garotas)_

_She lives in the clouds, she talks to the birds_

_(Ela vive nas nuvens, conversa com os pássaros)_

_Hopeless little one_

_(Um pouco desanimada)_

_She's not like the other girls I know_

_(Ela não é como as outras garotas, eu sei)_

"Luna Lovegood. Muito amor como lembrança de uma das destruidoras das Trevas no Mundo."

A frase gravada no túmulo dela sempre obrigava Harry a conter lágrimas. Se não fosse sua morte, talvez o mundo estivesse sem salvação. Ela havia sido a mártir daquela guerra. A pessoa que morreu pelo seu fim, e Harry ainda não conseguia se conformar por isso. A morte a levara para que ele pudesse vencer. Ainda queria ter sido mais capaz do que fora.

_Não podemos mudar o passado_. Ele pensou tentando se conformar mais uma vez.

As coisas sempre acontecem como devem ser, e o que aconteceu não fugia a regra. O sol iluminava o túmulo branco e brilhante. Mais uma vez como agradecimento Harry depositava rosas brancas para Luna. As mesmas rosas do lugar que ele a conhecera e do lugar que a reencontrara após a morte, e no fundo sabia que não fora só em um sonho.

A guerra estava acabando e quase todos Comensais da Morte estavam presos. Uma lágrima caía sobre o túmulo, a lembrança de Luna sorrindo para ele veio em sua memória novamente.

Luna havia sido muito forte e corajosa. Ela havia dado sua vida a ele. Ela não era como as outras garotas. Harry sabia disso desde o começo.

Fim 

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Gostaram da songfic? Aff, espero que vocês tenham lido e gostado, estou com o dedo doendo de ficar trocando travessão por aspas, ODEIO o fanfiction, ô site frescurento. Então mandem REVIEWS! Please, please, please, eu necessito deles!

Agradeço a minha beta Giovanna Potter e a minha irmã Biba Akizuki, I love u nn

Em breve sairá uma espécie de "continuação" desta história, uma songfic chamada "Aquilo que a mente humana jamais esquece", que vai ser esta história contada da parte D/G com a música Understanding, versão normal (porque tem remix), do Evanescence. Olha a sinopse:

"Pode-se dizer que um grande trauma é algo que a mente humana jamais esquece. São por tais tristes lembranças que um Comensal da Morte e uma Aurora tanto sofrem. Estes dois mundos estão para se chocar. Eles não sabem que estão prestes a ver que o verdadeiro amor supera a tristeza, e que é realmente aquilo que mente humana jamais esquece. DG!"

Ficaram curiosos? Vamos mandar reviews para esta song então que em breve esta outra será publicada. REVIEWS!


End file.
